Christmas Baby
by burningangel0225
Summary: .


The cold snow swirled around the girl that walked bundled in a thick coat and hat. Her normally pale face was tinged red from the cold wind that blew her long aburn hair away from her face. Her vibrant green eyes scanned the area she walked in with slight irritation at the cheesy christmas décor of the street. After passing what seemed like the millionth man in a Santa costume the girl sighed and looked at her feet until she came to her street.

Her home was the only one not decorated for the holliday. In fact the place looked condemed. The paint was peeling the porch looked ready to fall apart and roof ready to cave. The girl made her way to the door through the unshoveled snow before going inside. As she passed the living room she saw her mother passed out on the torn couch with bottles and other trash around on the floor. Sighing softly the girl went to her room to do some school work she had.

After working on the work for several hours the girl finally noticed that it was dark when she heard her mother making her way down the hall towards the girls' room. She was just standing from her seat when the woman slamed her door open and stumbled in. Looking between the two females one would think that they were siblings since the only difference between them was that the younger one was taller.

"Bitch where the fuck is my food?" the mother slurred leaning against a wall for support.

"I still have to make it Mother. I'll have it done shortly," the girl said in a soft and melodic voice. With more speed then one would think the woman was able she moved from her spot and slapped the girl sending her to the floor.

"Don't bother you worthless piece of trash. Get out of my house. I'm done trying to get you to help around here! Leave and don't come back!" with that the woman stumbled her way out of the room leaving the girl on the floor. The girl got to her feet before pulling on her coat and hat before putting her school things in her bag before leaving out her window. Thinking of a place to go the girl made her way to one of her spots to go when she was hiding from others.

Once she got to the park she walked the trails until she came upon a small clearing with a tree in the center. The girl climbed it to stay off the ground and out of sight before pulling out her school work again. During the night it got colder and colder until the girl had to put her work away and curl into herself to try and stay warm. Dispite her best efforts to stay awake she fell asleep. When she woke up again she noticed that she felt oddly warm for the time of year it was. She also noticed that she wasn't alone. Sitting up streighter the girl glanced around noticing that it was still early.

"Why are you in a tree in the middle of the night?" a young male voice asked startling her. The girl looked above her a saw a white haired boy with a stick in a blue hoodie watching her.

"Well if it isn't the famose Jack Frost. I happen to like this tree thank you," the girl said in her soft voice. Jack looked shocked that the girl knew who he was since not very many did.

"I'm shocked you know who I am. Any way that doesn't answer my question."

"I got kicked out by the bitch I call my mother. Not the first time it's happened. I can honestly say that it is the last since I'm different now. Doesn't really matter though. Why are you here?"

"How are you so calm about the fact you died? I was sent here to see the knew girl and bring her back to be introduced to the rest by Manny," Jack said.

"Lovely. I'd rather not I've had enough people playing with me. I'll see you around Jack," she said hopping out of the tree and making her way towards the forrest without her bag. Jack watched her leave shocked. He looked at the moon and sighed.

The girl was deep in the woods when she heard someone say her name. She stopped in shocked at having not heard the voice that said her name in five years. Looking around she noticed that it was darker here than it was supposed to be. As she was looking around a man with ash colored skin and gold colored eyes stepped from the shadows behind her.

"Noelle, what happened?" he asked looking at her sadly. Noelle turned quickly and hugged the man.

"Boogie! It's nice of you to show up after I died. Any way Mother kicked me out and I froze. So what happened with you?" she said pulling away from the shocked male.

"I got kicked back into my tunnels unable to leave them. You have gotten weirder since I was last able to speak with you. So where are you going to stay now?"

"I don't know but when I woke up Jack Frost was there saying something about meeting the rest of them. Manny told him to but I don't particulary want to meet them since they didn't show any intrest in me before I died. Not since they died any way."

"You turned down going and meeting the others because of something like that? I shocked you even think they are real. I would have thought you would have forgotten about me," Pitch said leaning against a tree. Noelle scoffed shaking her head.

"Yeah right. Like I could forget the only person that saw me as a person after they died and I lived. They will probably be the same way so I'm just going to ignore them," she said also leaning against a tree. As she spoke she started to feel too warm so Noelle took off the hat she had been wearing and shoved it in the pocket of her coat. The two of them spoke for a while before they heard sleigh bells ringing. Pitch and Noelle looked towards the sound not moving from how they were. When the sleigh did land and come to a halt the first one to hop out was Jack who pointed his staff at Pitch.

"Pitch what are you doing here? Trying to get her to join you?" he asked as the hunk of wood started to glow blue. Noelle laughed slightly while Pitch frowned.

"Boogie wouldn't force me to join him. No, we were catching up since I hadn't seen him in five years. I see since I wouldn't go to them you brought them to me. I thought I told you I had no intrest in talking with them," Noelle said after she calmed down. By that time the other four were standing on the ground looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Have you lost your mind? Pitch is the bad guy! Why on Earth would you want to even know him let alone 'catch up' with him?" Bunny said.

"He hasn't been bad to me. It's not really his fault he has issues. Everyone does." Noelle shrugged at the end as the wind blew some of her hair into her face. Growling in anoyance she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"How long could you have know him? You make it sound like you two go back a ways," Jack said.

"We do really. Since my step father and half brother died when I was seven. Boogie can be helpful when he feels like it. Ain't that right Mr. get over your fears?" Noelle said smiling. Pitch glared half heartedly at her while the other looked at him shocked.

"So you're saying that Pitch helped you? Are you sure he's not messing with you?" Tooth asked looking confused.

"He's not like those inbread little fuckers!" she snapped as her hair lifted a bit looking like flames.

"Noelle don't take your anger out of them. Honestly they've done nothing to deserve it. Now, play nice and I'll see you around. I've got things to do," Pitch said.

"Remember your primise Pitch. If you don't I will know about it," Noelle said as he dissappeared into the shadows. Once he was gone she looked at the others looking bored.

"What did you make him promise?" North asked.

"It's nothing bad. I just made him promise not to go after kids who have a hard enough life without nightmares. So hello I'm Noelle Grey it's nice to meet you all. Old man Christmas, Tooth fairy, Easter bunny, and Sandman. I have other things to do than talk with you so if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way," Noelle said before walking away.

"Wait! You don't even care that you wont be seen? By any one you used to talk to?" Jack asked floating in front of her.

"I wasn't spoken to before I died so it wont be any different. Only now I don't have to go to school. Merry Christmas." With that Noelle stepped into a shadow and stepped out in an ally next to a clothing store. She went into it using another shadow and grabbed a midtheigh pleated black and red skirt, black leather studded belt, black tank top with a dark red button up shirt, knee high black leather heeled boots. After changing and leaving the money she had on the counter for the cloths Noelle left.

She was glad that Pitch had taught her how to use the shadows to get around. It helped her emencely to be able to show up and leave whenever she wanted. After wondering around a bit Noelle went to Pitches tunnels only to be occosted by one of the mares.

"Hello Girl! I know it's been too long. Do I still have my room?" The mare snorted and Noelle chuckled before getting on the nightmares back letting the animal take her. Once in her room Noelle got into bed and went to sleep. Unknown to her Pitch came back and watched her sleep with a small father like smile. He was proud of her for being able to still use the shadows and to him she was the only light in his dark world.

The Guardians were in North's workshop talking about Noelle. They were confused on how she could use Pitch's shadows to get around and how Pitch acted with the girl. It confused them that he didn't give her nightmares and even seemed to hold to a promise. Sandy asked if she was his daughter but was shot down saying that Noelle was to bright to be so. They sat there for long hours coming up with nothing.

Later Noelle woke up and left her room. She found Pitch where he had his globe. Noelle let out a yawn as she absently made a chair out of nightmare sand. She sat down and watched the light flicker.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked when she was settled.

"Better then years since I didn't have to sleep with one eye open. Do you remember the first time I manipulated your sand?" Noelle asked not looking from the light covered globe.

"I remember being shocked that you could. Why?"

"Well you told me you knew a secrete that had to do with me and being able to do that. You said that when I would be able to know you would tell me." Pitch looked at her shocked that she remembered that. Noelle had been so little but he smiled tenderly at her.

"Yes I did. Do you feel like you could understand it now?" Pitch said. He wanted Noelle to know but he didn't know how she would react to the news.

"I'm pretty sure. It's not like it could cause any more unrest in my life," she said glancing at him with a small smile. Pitch nodded and they sat in silence for a moment while Pitch tried to figure out how to tell her.

"Have you even thought about why you could use my shadows and sand?" Noelle nodded wondering what that had to do with anything.

"I have but I just figured it had to do with me being around you a lot."

"That's part of why but the other part is because you're my daughter," Pitch said waiting for her to freak out. Noelle just looked at him for a moment stunned before calmly nodding.

"That does make sense and explains why you act like you do. So have you been keeping track of me my whole life or after you started visiting?" Pitch looked at her shocked that she was taking it so well.

"I've been looking after you since you were born. It's why you had a room here when you wanted to come over. Do you know why Manny wanted you like you are? I've been currious about it." Noelle smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'm joy, or light. You know since I'm always happy even when things get dark or looking on the bright side of things. So, I'm bored what's there to do Dad?" Noelle said standing up. Pitch looked at his daughter with a small smile and chuckle.

"There's really nothing. You can go to the park if you want."

"Only if you come with. You need to get out a little more." Noelle looked at Pitch with her arms crossed until he sighed and agreed to go. They both stepped into a shadow and stepped out in the park in the clearing. Noelle noticed that her bag was still there and climbed the tree quickly to grab it before jumping down to the worry of Pitch.

"Noelle did you really need to jump out of the tree?" he asked when she got to him. Noelle just smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Of course I did! Where's the fun in just climbing down? Plus I've done it lots of times," Noelle said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Pitch sighed and shook his head.

"You are strange Noelle. So you have me out of my caves now what?" Noelle looked at Pitch before making a ball of snow and throwing it at him. Pitch looked at her wide eyed while she laughed.

"We have fun that's what! Come on you used to have snowball fights with me all the time." After Noelle hit him with two more Pitch made one of his own before hitting his daughter with it. They did this all without knowing that Jack was watching wide eyed from a tree. A while later Noelle tackled Pitch and shoved snow onto his head laughing. Pitch was laughing as well until they both heard whispers. Noelle was the first to stand and glare in the direction of the voices knowing who they belonged to.

"I'm shocked he was laughing. He seemed to have been having fun," Jack said.

"I know. What do you think is up with them?" Tooth asked. None of the five noticed that Noelle was coming towards them with Pitch walking a short distance away.

"Do you five have nothing better to do then stalk me? I told you that I didn't want to hang out with you," she snapped startling them. Jack looked at her shocked.

"Why would you rather hang out with Pitch? I get that you've known him a long time but he's evil." Noelle clenched her fists at her side and her hair took on the look of flames.

"Whom and whom I don't and do hang around is none of your concern. You don't even want to get to know me for me only because the stupid moon told you to. For fucks sake you all either forgot about me or didn't know I exsisted for nineteen years!" Pitch put one of his hands on her shoulder with a sigh.

"Noelle Phoebe Grey, do I need to remind you about your temper? I would have thought you had gotten a better handle of it," Pitch said sternly. Noelle turned her glare on him and in response Pitch glared back.

"I do have a handle on it," she snapped.

"That's enough Noelle." Noelle huffed and used a shadow to get back to the caves leaving Pitch to talk with the Guardians.

"Pitch, what is up between you and the girl?" North asked.

"How is that of any concern to you?" Pitch asked leaning against a tree.

"She uses your shadows and you seem to care for her a great deal," Bunny said.

"She's light so it would make sense she could use shadows as for me caring about her why do you think I do?"

"We have no clue. Our theries range from a pedofilic love intrest to your child. So you tell us Pitch," Jack said.

"Noelle isn't my lover that's for sure. I've been looking out for her since she was a baby. I stopped keeping that close of an eye until her step father and half brother were killed in a car accident she servived," Pitch said with a bored shrug.

"Why until then? Wouldn't it make more sense to stay completely out of her life?"

"My mother went mad after they died and turned on me. In fact many people who used to claim to love and care about me turned their backs on me. I became a shadow to avoid people as much as possible always believing that it would get better. Now why do you feel the need to know why Boogie is so close to me?" Noelle said from a tree branch. Everyone jumped and looked at her startled.

"Noelle what did I tell you about doing that?" Pitch said in a fatherly tone.

"You told me not to do that unless I was dealing with an enemy and needed to gather information. I do think this classifies as sutch."

"You think we're the enemy? We help countless children!" Bunny said in outrage.

"Then where the fuck were you when my mother beat me? How about when people called me a killer? The only one who was there was Pitch! When I had dreams of the crash he took them away! When I had no hope he supplied it. He was the one to give me gifts on Christmas, which happens to be my birthday, until suddenly he stopped coming around until yesterday. All because of you five," Noelle hissed jumping from the branch.

"Pitch can block people from us. You association with him caused us to not be able to see you," North said sadly.

"How would being around my father do that? You all could see me clearly before I had him there to help me! The only reason my las name is Grey is because my mother's is White. She wanted me to have something of my father that she never spoke of!"

"You're father is Pitch? Why would Manny want the new guardian be Pitch's daughter?" Jack asked.

"I am light and joy that's why! The only things I can do that I got from my father is mess with his sand. The shadow thing happened after I died. Before I had to be on one of the mares or with him. I'm going home or maybe just around," Noelle said leaving for real this time. She came out next to her old school. Smiling sadly to herself she entered the building seeing that everyone was still in class. Looking at the clock she noticed it was almost time for lunch.

Making her way to the old music room she used to hide in Noelle heard sniffing coming from the old room. Wondering who it was Noelle entered the room not expecting to be heard or seen. Noelle went closer to the sound and saw that it was a guy with black hair and blue eyes. His lip was split and he was holding his stomach. Crouching next to the guy Noellewatched sadly.

"It gets better," she whispered not expecting to be heard but when the guy looking in her direction with wide eyes Noelle stared wide eyed back. She figured that the guy was new to the school since she hadn't seen him before when she was alive.

"How do you know? You look fine," the guy said harshly.

"I know because I've been through this." Noelle watched the male with a small smile. The guy just frowned and shook his head.

"Your optamism is going to get you killed one day. It only gets worse." Noelle chuckled and stood up.

"I'm Noelle. What's you're name?" she said looking around ignoring the comments.

"Jaysen now why are you talking with me?"

"You look like you need a friend. I was honestly just about to go home since I have an appointment but thought about looking in here."

"I don't need anyone so you can go home and live your perfectly fine life," Jaysen snapped. Noelle sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Well I'll see you around then Jay. You should go to the nurse and get some ice it'll help the pain," Noelle said as she left the room. Once in the hall she used a shadow to get home. Once in her room Noelle found Pitch sitting there waiting for her.

"So where'd you go?" Pitch asked watching as Noelle sat a small stack of papers on a small table she made.

"I went to the high school. You know I haven't graduated yet and I just wanted to see how people were doing. Any way I met a guy who seems to have a hard life. His name is Jaysen Green. I'm going to enrole in his classes since he's a senor and try to get him ot of his depression," Noelle said as she read over Jaysen's file.

"How can you do that if no one can see you?" Pitch watched his daughter focus on what she was doing.

"Oh I can make people be able to see me. I usually use your sand as a cloaking so that no one can see me. When I let it drop I am visible. It's how I got through school with people not picking on me for the most part. I'm going to be Noelle Black according to their system. Which I just have to wait until tonight to enter myself."

"When did you get good with computers? Last I knew you were failing school," Pitch said. Noelle laughed softly and set everything down.

"I was failing school because I wouldn't turn in my work. To keep from being held back I hacked their computers to change my grades. Any way long story short I can get into almost anything." Pitch left Noelle to herself and thought over what she told him.

Later Noelle put herself into the school system before going back to the caves and going to bed. In the morning Noelle got ready to leave for school when Pitch came in her room holding a black coat with red hat and gloves. He put them on her bed and told her that he would see her when she got home. After she left Pitch went to North's workshop where everyone was.

Noelle popped up down the street from the school before dropping her cloaking and walking the rest of the way with a black over the shoulder bag filled with the things she needed. When she got to school she went to her locker which was down a ways from Jayden's seeing that he was also there. He looked worse then he did yesterday making Noelle want to cry. She watched several guys from the football team circle him and heard the tell tale ring of him hitting the lockers. Slamming her's closed with only her outer wear in it Noelle stormed over to see what they were saying.

"Why do you even bother showing up? You're pathetic!" the leader said. Jaysen curled into himself to protect himself from the kicks sent his way. Noelle pushed her way into the center of the circle and stood in front of Jaysen.

"Will you stop it! It's pathetic that you feel the need to beat the crap out of someone for your own sick amusment!" Noelle snapped with her hands on her hips.

"Look at you little girl, standing up for your worthless boyfriend. Why not come with me and see what a real man can do for you?" Noelle laughed harshly and shook her head with a grin that could rivel her fathers.

"For one he's not my boyfriend and for two your dick size is to small to pleasure anyone. Plus I highly doubt you even know how to please a woman with how you are always eyeing the males." With that said Noelle crouched next to Jaysen who was still tense waiting for a hit that wouldn't come. When she lightly touched him Jaysen flinched and looked at her before glaring.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly while Noelle looked him over. While she was distracted one of the jocks growled and kicked her sending her crashing into the lockers. To the shock of everyone Noelle just got up and went back to looking over Jaysen whispering to herself.

"It'll be fine. They're not worth it," she kept repeting. Jaysen looked at her concerned as she was again kicked. Without anyone but Jaysen noticing she sent him out of the circle taking the kicks. After a moment Noelle stood up not showing her pain anywhere but her eyes.

"How dare you you little freak," the leader snapped before going to punch her. Noelle moved out of the way of the hit and the others that fallowed. Slowly she made her way out of the circle towards Jaysen before she smirked at the males who were all red faced.

By that time a crowd had formed and watched at Noelle quickly knocked the five males out with only a punch each. Unseen to the others she sent her fathers sand at them before turning to face Jaysen. He was still on the floor shocked at the girl who helped him.

"Come on Jay," she said holding out her hand to help him up. Slowly he did and once they were standing Noelle lead him to the old music room where they sat.

"How did you do that?" he asked completely shocked.

"Do what?" Noelle checked her stomach while she absently spoke wincing as she noticed the brousing that was starting.

"You knocked them out easily! You didn't even seem like you were in any pain!" Noelle smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I've had lots of practice not showing how I feel. My mother wasn't the nicest of people."

"That still doesn't explain how you were able to knock them out!" Noelle chuckled darkly and shook her head.

"I've also had practice with that," Noelle said poking the forming mark knowing Pitch wouldn't be happy about it.

"Why did you help any way? I was rude to you yesterday," Jaysen said looking at her injery.

"I don't like bullying and would help anyone. Plus you still need a friend."

"Miss Noelle Black and Mr Jayden Green please come to the front office. Your parents are here," the principals voice called over the intercoms. Jayden got really pale and Noelle felt his fear not liking it.

"I wonder why they're here. Normally they don't come in," Jaysen said softly to himself as he stood shakily. Noelle stood with him and took his hand leading him to the office.

"Don't worry everthing will be fine," Noelle said with a smile and a slight squeeze of his hand. Noticing that she held his hand he pulled his away with a shake of his head. They went the rest of the way in silence. When Noelle saw her father she smiled at him casing Pitch to want to smile back. When he got the call that she had been in a fight he had been concerned so seeing that she seemed fine besides the mark on her cheek releaved him.

Noelle saw a man and woman that looked a little like Jayden standing a ways from Pitch looking livid. She felt Jayden tense up behind her so she turned and faced him.

"It will be fine Jay. Trust me," she whispered with a small smile. They fallowed their parents and the pricipal into her office and the two teens sat in the chairs while their parents stood behind them. Jaydens father put a hand on his shoulder and gave what could be seen as a comforting squeeze but only Noelle and Pitch could tell it wasn't by the slight wince.

"I'm sorry to have called you in today but it seems that these two need to learn that fighting is not allowed here. I have been told by many other students that you two started the fight that happened. Before I do anything I would like to hear your side," she said coldly. Noelle knew that she had already made up her mind but spoke anyway.

"Like hell I'd start a stupid fight. The stupid jocks started it by pushing Jaysen into the lockers next to his while I was getting my things sorted for the day. My locker happens to be down a few from his so when I saw and heard that I went to help. I got him out of the way of the assholes and took the hits and kicks that were ment for him until I was out of the circle they made before knocking them all out to see that he was alright because I noticed that he looked a bit beat up before they started in on him," Noelle said glancing at Jaysen's parents out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you have to say Mr Green?"

"My son is known to pick fights with everyone due to having mental issues. It is why we chose to put him in this school as hope to have that curbed but it seemed to not have worked yet," his father said smoothly. Noelle stood and faced the man with a burning glare.

"Miss Black sit back down," the principal ordered but Noelle just turned her glare at her.

"Why? So you can tell us that we are suspended due to a fight that we didn't cause all because your son was involved? Because your son is so purfect that he wouldn't dare to go against school rules? Get this your son was the one who hit me first because I was helping my friend. So no I will not be sitting back down!" Jaysen looked at Noelle with wide eyes just like his parents. Pitch just stood back and watched waiting to see what she would do.

"Did your parents never teach you manors?" Mrs Green asked sharply.

"My father did but he also taught me when and where they were useful unlike my abusive mother! Now if you would excuse me and Jaysen we will leave now," Noelle said grabbing Jaysen's hand and pulling him from the room and school. Once off the school's property Noelle lead him to her spot calmly.

"Why did you drag me out here?" he asked once they were there.

"You needed it plus if I had stayed in there I would be put in jail for assult." Noelle climbed the tree and sat looking down at Jaysen.

"DO you even have an idea what I'm going to be put through when I finally get home?" Jaysen's voice told her clearly that he was pissed at her.

"Yes I do Jay. Why do you think I live with my father? Why do you think I can hide my pain and know how to knock someone out? There are some things you just don't forget," Noelle said emotionlessly. Jaysen watched as Noelle seemed to curl into herself and found himself not wanting her to. He climbed the tree to her and gave her a small smile.

"Noelle, I'm sorry," he said softly. Noelle put her head on her shoulder.

"It's fine. It's not like you knew. Any way do you hold any belief in the things that most children do?" Jaysen looked at her shocked but slowly nodded.

"Yeah why?" Noelle giggled a little and smiled brightly.

"I just wanted to know. I'm used to being the only one that still believes."

"I saw them once when I was younger what about you?"

"I have seen them and I have seen the boogie man before," Noelle said thinking about her fahter.

"Really? Did you get a nightmare?" he asked.

"No he was taking one away. It was after my stepfather died. He really helped me," Noelle said before they were hit with snowballs. Jaysen gasped and Noelle looked towards where they came from. She saw Pitch standing there still looking like he did at the school.

"Noelle why don't you introduce me to your friend?" he called with a smile. She laughed and nodded before jumping out of the tree.

"Are you crazy? You could break something!" Jaysen yelled as she was falling.

"I do it all the time! Come one Jay!" She said facing him with a large smile. Sighing Jaysen made his way down until his feet touch the snow covered ground.

"So Noelle who's your friend?" Pitch asked leaning against a tree with his arms folded and a smile.

"Dad this is Jaysen. Jay this is my father." Pitch looked the boy over wondering what besides his home and school life would draw his daughter to him. After a moment Pitch held out his had.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Pitch said smiling. Jaysen timidly shook the older males hand and offered a small smile.

"You too," Jaysen replide. Noelle smile before shoving snow into their faces and running off laughing. Jaysen watched as Pitch chuckled before grabbing some snow and run after Noelle who was hising behind the tree. Jaysen watched until Noelle ran and hid behind him laughing. Pitch slowed knowing that Noelle wasn't looking around the boy. He motioned for Jaysen to stay quiet before running behind the boy and picking his daughter up and dumping her into a deep snow bank. Jaysen watched all of this confused as to why she would trust her father not to hurt her when her mother did.

"Jay! Have some fun! Jack Frost would be dissapointed!" Noelle said popping up from the snow. Jaysen shook his head at her.

"I'm just fine watching thank you," he responded. Noelle huffed before smirking and grabbing more snow.

"Jaysen," she called out innocently making his eyes go wide before he turned and ran laughing slightly. Unnoticed to the two teens Pitch was leaning against a tree watching with North and Jack. The two guardians watched in shock at the sceen playing out before them.

"Are you sure she's your daughter?" Jack asked after a moment as Noelle tackled Jaysen shoving snow onto the boy.

"Yes Jack. She's the only bright light in my otherwise dark world. She's been that for everyone who needs it. North do you have that house ready I asked about before?" Pitch replied never looking from his daughter.

"Of course. What are you going to do with it now?" North replied.

"Noelle and I are going to live in it maybe along with the boy.


End file.
